


My Beauty It's Black

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот уже несколько недель подряд Джон куда-то уходит по выходным, и Шерлок всё ещё не знает, куда именно. Он мог бы это вычислить, конечно, мог бы. И он мог бы всё узнать, если бы действительно захотел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Beauty It's Black - deutsche Fassung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841688) by [crazycat1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat1895/pseuds/crazycat1895). 



> Перевод также доступен здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1658459

_You and me, we spark; no, I take that back_   
_Like a dancer in the dark, my beauty it's black_   
_Just match your lips up to mine_   
_Come on and steal a kiss, or rob me blind_   
  
_\- «Rob Me Blind» by Jay Brannan_

  
  
Уже несколько недель подряд Джон куда-то уходил по выходным, и Шерлок всё еще не знал, куда именно. Он знал, что сейчас у Джона нет девушки; он знал, что тот не встречается с Лестрейдом или Стэмфордом, так куда же он ходил? Шерлок мог бы его спросить, но на самом деле он никогда бы этого не сделал. Он мог бы это вычислить, конечно, мог бы. И он мог бы всё узнать, если бы действительно захотел.  
  
Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на свою скрипку. Обычно она лучше всего помогала отвлечься или подумать, но в этот раз даже это не действовало. Он пытался что-то сочинять, но не мог сконцентрироваться, он снова и снова сбивался с нужной мысли. Шерлок отложил скрипку и упал на диван.  
  
Завтра пятница, и он был уверен, что Джон снова уйдет. У него самого было дело, и он пообещал помочь Лестрейду. Они хотели поймать шантажиста на горячем. Шерлок должен был сыграть роль жертвы и встретиться с преступником в каком-нибудь клубе или пабе, где угодно, где люди Лестрейда смогли бы всё ненавязчиво контролировать. Шерлок закрыл глаза, сложил ладони под подбородком и позволил мыслям заполонить всю голову.  
  
* * *  
  
Два часа спустя Джон пришел домой после длинного и напряженного дня на работе, так что он был уставший и голодный. Шерлок все так же лежал на диване. Он не двигался с тех пор, как лег еще днем, и сейчас тоже не намеревался, поэтому Джон, не ожидая ответа, сказал только «Привет» и отправился прямиком на кухню, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли вообще в холодильнике что-то съедобное. Конечно, там ничего не было, как обычно, потому что у него не было времени ходить за покупками, а Шерлок… Он решил, что нет смысла нервничать из-за того, что уже не может измениться.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты хочешь есть? У нас ничего нет, думаю купить себе что-то из китайской кухни ниже по улице. Ты что-нибудь хочешь? – Джон включил электрический чайник и достал две чашки из кухонного шкафа. Когда чай был готов, он вернулся в гостиную и поставил чашку Шерлока возле него на столик. - Шерлок! Ты меня слышишь? Новое дело? – Джон сел в свое кресло, отпив немного чая, и наблюдал за своим сожителем. Шерлок открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на Джона, который теперь неспокойно заерзал в кресле. – Всё в порядке, Шерлок? – Спросил он, сделав еще глоток.  
  
Одним плавным движением детектив сел на диване.   
  
\- Да, всё в порядке, и китайская кухня была бы кстати, спасибо, - с этими словами он встал и исчез в своей комнате.   
  
Хорошо, ладно, значит, китайская. Джон допил чай и поставил свою чашку в раковину, потом взял куртку и пошёл за едой. Он был слишком уставший, чтобы сейчас думать или беспокоиться о Шерлоке.  
  
Когда он вернулся, Шерлок вышел из своей комнаты, и они стали вместе ужинать. Детектив рассказал о деле с шантажистом, и что он на следующий день должен помочь Лестрейду. Джон спросил, понадобится ли его помощь, но Шерлок отказался, ведь в этом не было необходимости, потому что там будут люди Лестрейда, чтобы обеспечить всем безопасность.  
  
В тот момент, когда он это сказал, ему захотелось ударить самого себя. Глупо, глупо, глупо! Если бы Джон его сопровождал, то сам никуда бы не ушел. Как он мог быть таким глупым? Но теперь было слишком поздно, Джон может посчитать это странным, если Шерлок изменит решение.   
  
Сам Джон был немного разочарован, ведь он с удовольствием бы принял участие в деле. Но если в этом не было необходимости, то навязываться он не станет. Они смотрели телевизор, пока глаза Джона наконец не стали закрываться, и он ушел спать, а Шерлок проверил один из своих экспериментов и сделал заметки по нему.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Джон следующим вечером пришел домой, квартира была пуста. Шерлок ушел с Лестрейдом, и Джон знал, что это может занять всю ночь. Он приготовил лапшу с томатным соусом, которые купил по дороге домой, съел порцию и оставил остальное в холодильнике на случай, если Шерлок потом проголодается. Когда он закончил с мытьем посуды, то отправился в свою комнату и решил немного почитать .Ему необходимо было немного отдохнуть.   
  
* * *  
  
Сначала Шерлок отправился в Ярд, чтобы обсудить оставшиеся открытые вопросы. В виде исключения он не надел один из своих сшитых на заказ костюмов, а только джинсы и простую белую рубашку. Свое пальто он сменил коричневой кожаной курткой. Для волос он использовал специальный гель, так что его кудри тоже исчезли. Он был готов приступить.   
  
Как только они вошли в клуб, в котором он должен был встретиться с шантажистом, весь его образ изменился; его походка, его манера держаться, и теперь он казался еще моложе. Это был не Шерлок Холмс, это был сломленный человек, который подвергся шантажу и должен был расплачиваться за ошибку, которую совершил много лет назад. Спектакль был идеальным.  
  
Шерлок сел у барной стойки и заказал себе пиво, на коленях у него лежал портфель, в который он вцепился мёртвой хваткой. Он казался нервным и напуганным. Двадцать минут спустя возле него сел темноволосый мужчина. Это был тот самый человек, которого он ждал, и Шерлоку понадобилась лишь четверть часа, чтобы вытащить из него всю необходимую для ареста информацию. Когда он попытался сбежать, люди Лестрейда сразу его остановили и взяли под стражу. Шерлок снял с себя микрофон и отдал инспектору.   
  
\- Вы идёте? Я могу подвезти Вас домой. – Лестрейд выжидающе посмотрел на него. – Осталось уладить бумажную волокиту, но Вы можете приехать завтра и дать показания.   
\- Хорошо, - ответил Шерлок, - я приеду завтра, а сейчас я останусь здесь и допью свое пиво, если Вы не против. Увидимся, Лестрейд, - с этими словами он отвернулся, игнорируя инспектора. Тот вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, увидимся завтра. Передавайте привет Джону.   
  
В ответ Шерлок лишь хмыкнул и кивнул в знак согласия. Лестрейд ушел из клуба, а детектив снова развернулся, чтобы понаблюдать за людьми. Ему нравилось это, нравилось наблюдать и анализировать. Еще больше ему нравилось, когда кто-то был рядом, кому можно было изложить все свои выводы, но Джона здесь не было. Глупо, подумал он снова, так глупо, что он отказался от помощи Джона. Может, следовало бы отправить ему сообщение?   
  
Шерлок окинул взглядом примерно двадцать пять столиков, за которыми находился танцпол. Публика была разная, но основная масса людей была в возрасте от двадцати пяти до сорока пяти лет. Пока он думал, стоит ли написать Джону, его взгляд скользил по танцполу, как вдруг он застыл. Шерлок смотрел на конкретного человека в узких черных брюках и почти облегающей черной футболке, с короткими светлыми волосами… Джон!  
  
Его первым порывом было сразу пойти к Джону и вытащить его с танцпола. Он должен быть здесь, рядом с ним, с Шерлоком, и восхищенно выслушивать его дедуктивный анализ. Шерлок присмотрелся к танцующему доктору внимательнее. Он еще ни разу не видел Джона в этих брюках и футболке, которые ему определенно шли. Он мог видеть, как под узкой черной футболкой играют мышцы, это было… Привлекательно. Джон на самом деле хорошо танцевал. Его движения были мягкие, но энергичные, он прекрасно двигался в такт музыке и казался полностью поглощенным этим процессом.  
  
И Шерлок не был одинок в своих наблюдениях: он заметил девушку, танцующую совсем рядом с Джоном. Она пыталась привлечь его внимание, но тот её игнорировал. Шерлок сузил глаза. Джон привлек не только эту девушку, рядом с ним танцевал и довольно симпатичный парень, а Джон неоднократно улыбался ему. Он был примерно одного роста с Шерлоком, темноволосый, с подкаченным телом, и Джон улыбался ему!  
  
Шерлок словно почувствовал укол в груди, который не мог объяснить, и когда спустя две песни Джон подошёл к бару с другим мужчиной, чтобы заказать выпить, Шерлок уже ушёл.  
  
* * *  
  
Весь следующий день Шерлок лежал на диване в своей обычной «позе мыслителя». Он не разговаривал, не ел, не двигался. Он слышал, как Джон пришел домой рано утром, значит, провёл ночь где-то в другом месте. Но это не была та девушка, он её игнорировал. До сих пор у Джона были только девушки, с каких пор его начали привлекать мужчины? И почему это так мешало Шерлоку? Боль в груди не прекратилась, наоборот, стала только сильнее от того факта, что Джон не пришел ночью домой. Но почему? Шерлок не понимал, что происходит, значит, это следовало обдумать.  
  
До сих пор ему было все равно, когда Джон встречался с девушками. Его отношения длились недолго, и когда нужна была его помощь в деле, Джон всегда был рядом. Что изменилось в этот раз?  
  
Во-первых, был неоспорим тот факт, что уже несколько месяцев у Джона никого не было. Во-вторых, прошлой ночью он был с мужчиной. В-третьих, Джон был не из приверженцев отношений на одну ночь, просто не был. Что-то должно было измениться, но Шерлок ничего не заметил.  
  
Он ничего не заметил… Возможно, в этом и была проблема, да. Это логично и имеет смысл. Так почему он до этого ничего не замечал? Как он мог проглядеть нечто подобное? Что еще он упустил? И почему это так важно, встречается ли Джон с девушками или мужчинами? Может быть, было бы даже лучше, если бы он встречался с мужчиной; шанс, что он женится и съедет был в таком случае намного меньше, чем в случае с девушкой. Но что насчет «Я не гей», которое Джон упоминал при каждом удобном и не очень случае? Шерлок моргнул. Всё это не объясняло, почему он чувствует себя таким раздраженным!  
  
Джон спустился лишь после обеда, сделал себе чай и тост. Зевнув, он спросил, хочет ли Шерлок чая, и не получил никакого ответа. Так что он сел со своей чашкой и тарелкой в гостиной, чтобы прочесть электронную почту, а потом писал что-то в блоге. Он находил эту ситуацию странной, а Шерлок явно не хотел с ним разговаривать, но то и дело поглядывал на Джона, словно тот так и не понял очевидного.   
  
\- Шерлок, - попытался позвать его Джон после душа, - всё в порядке? – Никакого ответа. – Как там дело о шантажисте? – Он нахмурился; Шерлок ведь до сих пор ничего не рассказал. – Шерлок, - попытался он снова, - ты мог бы со мной поговорить? – Ничего. Шерлок только продолжал смотреть на потолок. – Ладно. Мне нужно на свежий воздух. До скорого. – С этими словами он покинул квартиру, оставив за собой оцепеневшего друга.   
  
В этот вечер Джон ушел поздно. После прогулки он попытался еще раз поговорить с Шерлоком, но так ничего и не добился. Поэтому он взял свой ноутбук и ушел в свою комнату, чтобы немного побродить по интернету. Ему не мешало то, что Шерлок иногда не разговаривал по несколько дней, он привык к этому, но в этот раз было что-то другое. То, как он все время смотрел в пустоту и что-то анализировал, раздражало. Быть может, новый эксперимент?  _«Сколько мне нужно времени, чтобы вызвать у сожителя нервное расстройство одним только отсутствующим взглядом?»_  - именно так всё и выглядело! Кто вообще может знать, что творится в голове Шерлока Холмса?  
  
Было 23:30, когда Шерлок услышал звук закрывающейся входной двери. Он не слышал шаги, значит, Джон постарался быть как можно тише. Полчаса спустя Шерлок тоже покинул квартиру и пошел в клуб, в котором видел Джона прошлой ночью; он надел кожаную куртку, а не бросающееся в глаза пальто. Он был уверен, что Джон снова будет здесь, и он должен был узнать, что происходит. Даже если он сам не был уверен, что подразумевал под этим.   
  
* * *  
  
Шерлок заказал себе выпить и нашел место, из которого мог бы наблюдать за танцполом, но при этом оставаться невидимым оттуда. И он был там - Джон, - он танцевал один, но ни на минуту не оставался без сопровождения. Его все время окружали не только женщины, но и мужчины, которые то и дело пытались привлечь его внимание. Он снова был одет во все черное, брюки и футболка облегали тело, так что под ними были видны играющие под тканью мышцы. Это было потрясающе,  _Джон_  выглядел потрясающе, двигаясь в ритме музыки.  
  
Следующая песня была медленной, и бо́льшую часть времени глаза Джона оставались закрытыми, игнорируя милую блондинку, которая какое-то время крутилась возле него. Это было завораживающе, Шерлок буквально забыл, что нужно дышать. Он мог лишь с открытым ртом наблюдать за Джоном. Последовала более быстрая песня, с ускоренным ритмом. Джон, казалось, впитывал его, снова становясь единым целым с музыкой и ритмом. Так всё и продолжалось до тех пор, пока Джон, спустя три-четыре следующие песни, решил сделать паузу и направился в бар, заказывая себе выпить. За это время с ним пытались танцевать две девушки и один мужчина, но он проигнорировал их всех.  
  
Шерлок скрылся глубже в тени. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не хотел быть обнаруженным, он не знал, что в таком случае следовало бы сказать Джону. Он был полностью растерян, не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он хотел оказаться дома, но Джон снова вышел на танцпол, и Шерлок не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно потерянным.  
  
Вскоре снова появился тот темноволосый парень с прошлого вечера, и Шерлок почувствовал, как внутренности словно свело судорогой. Тот мужчина стоял совсем рядом с танцполом и наблюдал за Джоном. Потом он начал танцевать и продвигаться всё ближе к Джону, улыбнулся ему и, наконец, заговорил с ним. Шерлок почувствовал нарастающую тошноту. В конце концов, он уже не мог это выносить, иначе его бы просто стошнило. Как можно спокойнее он покинул клуб и пошёл обратно в 221б.  
  
У него кружилась голова, и тошнота не проходила. Он нервно ходил туда-сюда по квартире, пока не услышал шаги Джона на лестнице. Шерлок замер как вкопанный, потом мигом скрылся в свой комнате и плотно закрыл дверь. По крайне мере, в эту ночь Джон вернулся домой, это ведь хорошо, правильно? Шерлок проскрежетал зубами. Что с ним произошло? Почему это должно быть хорошо? Он прислушался. Был ли Джон один? Быть может, он привел того темноволосого с собой? Нет, он не стал бы… Он не мог. Шерлоку стало нечем дышать, и он почти бегом отправился в ванную, где его стошнило.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Джон пришел домой, он увидел свет в гостиной и услышал, как Шерлок носится по квартире. На какой-то миг он подумал, что стоило бы проверить, все ли в порядке, но было уже поздно, и он был уставший. Он танцевал полночи и спровадить Виктора оказалось не так просто. Джон не был уверен, что прямо сейчас в силах разбираться со своим же соседом.   
  
Прежде чем пойти спать, он решил выпить воды, а потом он услышал это. Шерлока тошнило? Он был болен? Ради бога, почему он ничего не сказал? Джон постучал в дверь ванной комнаты.  
  
\- Шерлок? Шерлок, что с тобой? – Единственным ответом последовал лишь очередной рвотный позыв. Он постучал еще раз. - Шерлок! Открой дверь!  
  
Снова рвотный позыв. Только теперь Джон понял, что Шерлок, к счастью, не заперся. Когда он вошел в ванную, то увидел друга съежившимся на коленях возле унитаза. Он был бледен и вообще выглядел просто ужасно.   
  
\- Шерлок, - Джон в два шага оказался рядом с ним, - что произошло? – Он осторожно обнял его одной рукой за плечи, чтобы поддержать, а другой пощупал лоб: ледяной. И друг дрожал всем телом. – Пойдем, я проведу тебя до кровати. Пойдем же. – Некоторыми усилиями ему удалось поднять Шерлока на ноги и буквально дотащить его до комнаты. Джон усадил его на край кровати и помог раздеться. Укрыв его, Джон всё-таки поставил возле кровати ведро, положил пачку салфеток на тумбочку и поставил рядом стакан воды. Шерлок прекратил дрожать, он лежал с закрытыми глазами под одеялом и выглядел таким уязвимым, таким… не Шерлоком.  
  
Джону было страшно видеть его таким. Должно быть, что-то произошло. Он присел рядом с ним на кровать.  
  
\- Шерлок, что случилось? Ты можешь мне рассказать, что произошло? – Но тот в ответ лишь плотнее закрыл глаза, словно зажмурился, и покачал головой, снова начав дрожать. – Спокойно, Шерлок, всё в порядке. – Джон успокаивающе погладил его по плечу. – Я останусь здесь, пока ты не уснешь, всё хорошо. – Шерлок медленно расслаблялся, и, наконец, уснул. Он уже не чувствовал, как Джон погладил его по голове и мягко поцеловал в лоб, прежде чем уйти.  
  
* * *  
  
Следующим утром Шерлок проснулся с ужасным привкусом во рту. Он открыл глаза, увидел салфетки, стакан воды, ведро, и в голове всё прояснилось. Осознание пришло подобно накату огромной волны. Чувства, переполнявшие его, тошнота - всё снова было здесь. Его тело его предало. Он снова начал дрожать.  _Чувства!_  Он ненавидел их! Шерлок заставил себя дышать спокойно, пока дрожь не утихла и не прекратилась вовсе, а потом сделал глоток воды и снова откинулся на подушку.   
  
Ему нужно было подумать. Джон. Джон полностью в черном. Танцующий Джон. Джон с другим мужчиной. Джон! Его желудок сжал спазм, в груди болело. Нет! Он не хотел ничего этого! Чувства никогда не были для него проблемой. Его жизнью была работа, тело было лишь транспортом. Чувства не были приоритетом, совершенно наоборот, любовь всегда была опасным недостатком. Ирен предоставила ему доказательства. Шерлок в ярости ворочался в постели. Ему нужно было собраться, снова взять под контроль все мысли и чувства.   
  
Когда Джон спустился в гостиную спустя час, Шерлок сидел в своем кресле и читал газету, возле него стояла чашка кофе. Он был одет, как всегда, с иголочки, а выражение лица осталось абсолютно невозмутимым, когда Джон пожелал доброго утра. Джон на пару секунд задержался на месте, а потом пошел на кухню, чтобы сварить кофе и себе. Ему прошлая ночь что, приснилась? Он сделал себе тост и, прихватив чашку кофе, вернулся в гостиную и сел в свое кресло. Отставив тарелку, он сделал глоток.  
  
\- Как ты? Видимо, тошнота прошла.  
\- М? А, да-да, кажется, так и есть. – Шерлок поднял взгляд, а слова его звучали неуверенно. – По крайне мере, терпеть бы я её не смог. И… По поводу прошлой ночи… Спасибо.  
  
Джон немного склонил голову и пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Ты точно в порядке? Ты только что меня поблагодарил.   
  
Выражение лица Шерлока стало сразу бесстрастным и закрытым. Он снова поднял газету перед собой, словно спрятался за ней.  
  
\- Извини, Шерлок, - Джон вздохнул. Но было поздно, тот больше ничего не ответил и не намеревался. Остаток дня Шерлок провел в молчании.  
  
Ничего не изменилось и в течение следующей недели. Шерлок был непривычно спокоен, хотя у него даже не было ни одного нового дела. Чем-то он всё же занимался, но Джон не имел представления, чем. Бо́льшую часть времени Шерлок молча лежал на диване, сложив руки под подбородком, и что-то обдумывал. Во всяком случае, именно Джон полагал, что он что-то обдумывает.  
  
* * *  
  
Наконец, снова наступила пятница. Джон был изнурен не только работой, но и полным безразличием Шерлока. Еще пару дней назад он считал, что ему не мешает молчание друга по несколько дней, сегодня он уже так не думал.   
  
Если бы он только знал, что с Шерлоком происходит, и как он может помочь. Не раз он пытался с ним поговорить, потом кричал на него, извинялся, чуть ли не умолял поделиться, снова кричал. Ничего. Его просто игнорировали, и это его… Злило и печалило… И злило! В конце концов, Джон прекратил делать всяческие попытки, но если быть честным с самим собой, что он и старался делать, то на самом деле всё это было очень больно.   
  
Джон пришел домой позднее обычного, потому что ему пришлось принять несколько пациентов Сары, которой нужно было отлучиться на встречу. Сам же Джон задерживаться не планировал. Быстро приняв душ, он пошел в свою комнату, переоделся и снова покинул дом.  
  
Он хотел где-нибудь перекусить, а потом отправиться в клуб, где ему просто необходимо было выпустить пар. Быть может, тогда он сможет яснее мыслить и подумает, что же ему делать со своим странным соседом, чтобы вытащить из него хоть слово. Еще одну подобную неделю он просто не вынесет. И, наверно, что-то этой ночью поможет ему отвлечься от мыслей о…  
  
Перейдя улицу, Джон оглянулся и застыл на какой-то момент. Его взгляд упал на окна его – их, - квартиры. Был ли Шерлок в своей комнате, или был он в гостиной, или стоял прямо возле окна, где, как показалось, только что зашевелились гардины? Нет, глупо думать об этом, решил Джон и отвернулся. Потом он немного поправил себя, подумав, что пора бы уже переступить через это, потому что дальше так продолжаться не могло. Он стиснул зубы и решил, что, как и планировал, сначала поужинает. Джон решительно развернулся и пошёл прочь.


	2. Часть 2

Шерлок стоял у окна и наблюдал, как Джон уходит. Когда он оглянулся и посмотрел на окна их квартиры, детектив быстро отпрянул. Джон не ошибся, Шерлок и правда задернул гардины. Всю неделю он думал о Джоне, пытался понять, что именно произошло в прошлую субботу. Но он не особо продвинулся в своих выводах. Это разочаровывало. Он не понимал, почему его чувства к Джону вдруг так резко изменились. И почему он не мог их просто подавить и забыть, как делал это со всеми нежеланными проявлениями чувств еще с детства. Чувства делали его уязвимым, слабым. Шерлок этого не хотел, и он никогда таким и не был. Но он заметил, что тщательно выстроенные стены, которые с годами становились только толще и крепче, теперь начали давать слабину. Джон. Джон был другим, Джон разрушал строительный материал этих стен.  
  
Несмотря на всё произошедшее, Шерлок снова отправился в клуб. Он просто должен был снова увидеть, как Джон танцует. Всю неделю Шерлок его намеренно избегал, но сегодня он снова мог наблюдать, оставаясь незамеченным. К счастью, в эти выходные здесь снова было очень людно, так что он мог смешаться с толпой. Шерлок взял себе выпить и снова нашел такое место, чтобы хорошо видеть танцпол и при этом не бросаться в глаза.  
  
Потом он увидел его. Всё было в точности как в прошлый раз. Джон, одетый в черное, был полностью поглощен музыкой. Шерлок вцепился в него взглядом и, казалось, мог просидеть так часами. Глаза Джона были закрыты, но на его лице отражались самые разнообразные эмоции, что было просто неописуемо. Тот темноволосый тип снова был здесь, но стоял в стороне и только наблюдал за Джоном, точно как Шерлок, разве что не скрывался в тени.  
  
Шерлок не мог оторвать глаз от Джона, это было подобно гипнозу. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда «Темноволосый» оказался возле него.  
  
\- Привет, меня зовут Виктор.  
  
Шерлоку потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями.   
  
\- Привет… Виктор. Я могу Вам чем-то помочь? – Он вопросительно приподнял бровь, полностью возобновив контроль над собой.   
  
\- Вы ведь приходите только для того, чтобы наблюдать за ним.   
  
Шерлок молчал и бесстрастно смотрел на него.  
  
\- У Вас ничего не выйдет, - продолжил Виктор, и Шерлок снова вопросительно приподнял бровь, - он безответно влюблён, сюда приходит выпустить пар, но никого к себе не подпускает. Поверьте, я уже не раз пытался. – На его лице мелькнула грустная улыбка.  
  
Шерлок смотрел прямо на него, буквально сверля взглядом.  
  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да, так и есть. Я с ним пару раз сидел у бара, мы выпивали, и он мне кое-что рассказал, в основном о своей большой любви. Но тот тип, должно быть, настоящий мудак, раз Джон сегодня в таком плохом настроении.  
\- Тип? Значит, это не девушка? – Детектив сощурил глаза.  
\- Очевидно, нет. – Уголки рта Шерлока дернулись от этого замечания. – То немногое, что он мне рассказывал, в любом случае не оставляет в этом сомнений. Я знаю немного, только то, что тот парень совершенно не заинтересован и игнорирует его. Его это злит, даже если он этого не признаёт, но за последние несколько недель стало хуже. Эм… Хотите что-нибудь выпить?   
  
Шерлок знал, что от Виктора он больше не получит никакой информации, так зачем же растрачивать время и энергию?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, у меня уже есть. – Этого хватит, или следовало бы выражаться точнее?  
  
Виктор посмотрел на него, и, видимо, по выражению лица Шерлока стало понятно, что все старания даром.   
  
\- Хорошо, до скорого.  
  
Шерлок кивнул ему и снова повернулся к танцполу, позволяя взгляду выискивающе скользить над головами. Джон исчез. Шерлок принялся нервно осматривать помещение, каждый угол, прежде чем увидел друга за барной стойкой.   
  
Но Джон ничего не пил, а лишь смотрел прямо на него. Возле него стоял Виктор и что-то говорил, указывая в сторону Шерлока. С лица Джона исчезли все краски, и он выглядел так, будто получил удар в солнечное сплетение. А потом он развернулся и скрылся в толпе.   
  
Пару секунд Шерлок стоял, словно окаменевший, а потом, не раздумывая, последовал за ним. Еще у двери он увидел, как Джон садится в такси и уезжает. Шерлок на мгновение закрыл глаза. Всё пошло не так. Джон никогда не должен был увидеть его в клубе. Он медленно пошел по направлению к Бейкер-стрит. Он хотел подумать над этим, но ничего не получалось. Каждая ясная мысль заменялась мыслью о Джоне. О Джоне, который смотрел на него с этим непередаваемым выражением лица. В его глазах был виден не только шок, но и боль, и страх. Он никогда не забудет этот взгляд.  
  
Когда Шерлок был перед дверью в 221б, он на время замялся, но потом открыл её и вошел. Он тихо поднялся по лестнице, прислушиваясь к звукам из гостиной или комнаты Джона, но везде стояла тишина. Джон не поехал домой? Где он? Шерлок заглянул в каждую комнату, постучал, наконец, в дверь Джона и, не получив ответа, осторожно открыл её.  
  
Джон лежал на кровати спиной к двери. Он всё еще был в тех самых брюках и футболке из клуба; он подтянул колени к груди и так лежал, полностью скрутившись.   
  
\- Джон, - осторожно попытался позвать его Шерлок.  
\- Исчезни!  
  
В одном этом слове было столько подавляемой ярости, что Шерлок на мгновение ужаснулся и отпрянул.   
  
\- Джон, нам нужно… - Он попытался еще раз, но запнулся. Джон вдруг оказался возле него. Шерлок иногда забывал, как невероятно быстро мог двигаться этот человек, и против воли вздрогнул.   
  
\- Я сказал, что ты должен исчезнуть. Ты можешь хотя бы один чертов раз сделать то, что тебе говорят? – Буквально прорычал Джон сквозь зубы, всеми усилиями сдерживая ярость.  
\- Джон, я…   
\- ВОН! – Теперь он действительно кричал, он был не просто в ярости, он был вне себя. – Вон, сейчас же! Что ты себе на этот раз вообразил? Это был один из твоих экспериментов, или ты за мной следил просто из-за скуки? Забудь, забудь всё это, я не хочу знать! Но я тебя поздравляю, - теперь его тон был полон сарказма, - ты разрушил ту последнюю частицу личного пространства, которая у меня еще была. Можешь собой гордиться, ты действовал, как всегда, очень основательно. – С этими словами он отвернулся и снова лег на кровать. – И закрой за собой дверь. – Последние слова были тихими, уже полные не ярости, а усталости и разочарования.  
  
Джон закрыл глаза и услышал звук закрывающейся двери, лишь после которого восстановил дыхание, которое неосознанно задержал. Господи, что теперь он должен был делать? Как много знал Шерлок? Выдала ли его эта вспышка гнева? Ему следовало покончить со всем этим прямо здесь и сейчас и, наконец, найти другую квартиру. Даже если Шерлок еще ничего не заметил, всё равно он когда-нибудь себя выдаст. Шерлок был бы в ужасе, а такого позора он не вынесет. Он глубоко вздохнул и позволил глазам повлажнеть. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! Почему именно Шерлок?  
  
Сзади раздался тихий скрип, и Джон застыл. Он широко открыл глаза, его сердце забилось быстрее, а дыхание замерло. Матрас прогнулся, а потом он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к волосам. Он непроизвольно вздрогнул, и касание превратилось в мягкое поглаживание. Джон чувствовал длинные пальцы Шерлока, которые массировали его голову и каким-то образом прогоняли все переживания. Он снова закрыл глаза, не мог ухватиться ни за одну мысль, а только чувствовал эти пальцы на своей голове. Постепенно напряжение ушло из его тела. Шерлок лёг на кровать рядом, но на расстоянии вытянутой руки, так что его пальцы продолжали скользить по волосам Джона.  
  
\- Джон, пожалуйста, поверь мне, я не шпионил за тобой. Это было совпадение. Когда я занимался тем делом о шантажисте, обмен должен был произойти в клубе. Шантажист пришел, я смог его разоблачить, а Лестрейд со своими людьми арестовали его. После этого я остался там, потому что в таких местах можно легко наблюдать за людьми, не привлекая к себе внимания. Ты знаешь меня, я не мог упустить такую возможность. И тогда я увидел… как ты танцуешь, и это было невероятно. - После этих слов Джон напрягся, но Шерлок продолжал гладить его по голове. – Ты был потрясающий, я не знаю, как еще это можно описать. Я просто обязан был снова тебя таким увидеть, ты был просто… великолепен. – Его голос звучал всё тише, потому что он боялся произнести эти слова громко. – И я был не единственный, кто это заметил. – Быстро добавил он. – Я видел, как тебя окружали девушки, но и некоторые мужчины. Потом ты танцевал с Виктором, и я ушел.  
  
Джон повернулся к нему.  
  
\- Ты знаешь Виктора? – Он сразу пожалел о том, что развернулся, потому что Шерлок убрал руку.   
\- Скорее нет, чем да. Он сегодня со мной разговаривал, ему показалось, что я… Что я всегда только из-за тебя… - Шерлок колебался.  
\- Что ты всё время за мной наблюдал? – Теперь Джон хотел знать, что будет дальше.  
\- Да, - признал Шерлок.  
\- Зачем же? Шерлок, зачем? Я не понимаю!  
\- Именно это я и пытаюсь тебе объяснить. Но это не так просто, я и сам не до конца понимаю, - Шерлок разочарованно взъерошил свои волосы, - наблюдение за твоим танцем что-то во мне разбудило, чего я не понимаю. Чувства, которых никогда не было, которые я никогда не хотел. Я мог подавлять все непрошеные чувства, уничтожать их, это никогда не было для меня проблемой. Джон, еще ребёнком я понял, что чувства имеют лишь отрицательную сторону. Они делают уязвимым и слабым. Ты и сам это мог видеть на примере Ирен.  
  
Постепенно Джон начал понимать, что происходило с Шерлоком на прошлой неделе. Его собственный мир, очевидно, пошатнулся, но из-за него? Это было самое главное, во что он не мог поверить.   
  
\- Я ушел, когда вы начали выпивать вместе, я не хотел… Это было… - Он запнулся, снова вспоминая тот вечер. Тогда он встряхнул головой, словно мог так выбросить эти мысли. – Тогда ночью ты не пришел домой, я предположил, что ты у него. Это… Это было…  
\- Не совсем хорошо? – Осторожно спросил Джон. Шерлок кивнул.  
\- Не совсем хорошо. – Повторил он.  
\- Я был не у него, - сказал Джон после короткой паузы, - мы немного выпили и танцевали. Это был первый раз, когда я с мужчиной… флиртовал, что ли? Не знаю, это было… странно, но и захватывающе. Позже мы пошли в другой клуб, который работал до утра. Мы много разговаривали… В какой-то момент мы целовались. Но больше ничего. Думаю, сам Виктор ожидал большего.  
\- Значит, вы не… - Шерлок закрыл глаза.   
\- Господи, нет, Шерлок! – Резко ответил Джон, за чем последовала очередная пауза.  
\- Я больше не хотел идти в клуб. – Шерлок продолжил говорить с закрытыми глазами, было невозможно смотреть при этом на Джона. – Я не хотел этих чувств. Но я… Я ничего не мог с этим сделать. Я должен был снова тебя увидеть, увидеть, как ты танцуешь. Потом я увидел его, он подошел к тебе, танцевал с тобой, говорил. Я не понимал, почему, но я не мог этого вынести и ушел. А когда ты позже пришел домой, я подумал, что ты, возможно, привел его с собой, позволил ему остаться у тебя на ночь.  
\- Ты не отравился, дело было не в еде. - Голос Джона был тихим и ровным. – Я должен был это понять. Всё было из-за твоих мыслей о том, что я сплю с ним? – Он был растерян. – Но что… Как? Ты говорил, что у тебя никогда не было подобных чувств, как могли эти мысли вызвать у тебя такую реакцию? Шерлок? Шерлок, открой глаза!  
  
Шерлок побледнел, пока Джон говорил. Он попытался сконцентрироваться на своем дыхании, чтобы подавить снова накатывающую тошноту. Наконец, он открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Джона. Казалось, он совсем отчаялся, пока ему это удалось.  
  
\- Я не хотел их, эти чувства, но… Я ничего с ними не сделаю. Я уже пытался. Пытался их подавлять, игнорировать, но они сильнее этого. Ты сильнее. Что бы я ни делал, я всегда должен думать о тебе. Я не могу сочинять музыку, не могу работать, не могу спать. Я всегда вижу перед собой тебя в том клубе, когда ты двигался в своей черной футболке в такт музыке, с закрытыми глазами, слившись с ритмом и мелодией, с естественной грацией – гибкий, прекрасный, завораживающий. С Виктором. – Шерлок резко умолк.  
\- Шерлок, - Джон обхватил его лицо своими руками. Господи, как же это всё было странно, - Шерлок, между мной и Виктором ничего не было, кроме поцелуев, о которых я тебе уже рассказал. Он милый парень, и сначала он показался мне привлекательным, но только потому, что он мне немного напоминал тебя, с его-то ростом и темными волосами. В какой-то момент я попытался представить, что это был ты, что я сидел там с тобой, что это ты меня целовал. – Его голос понизился до шепота, а взгляд блуждал по лицу Шерлока, прежде чем задержался на приоткрытых губах и не смог оторваться от них. – Но это не работало. Это были не те губы, не тот рот. – Он осторожно провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Шерлока.  
\- Джон… - Голос Шерлока стал хриплым. Их взгляды встретились и держались друг за друга. Губы Джона приоткрылись, он с усилием сглотнул, провел пальцами по темным волосам Шерлока.  
  
Первое прикосновение губ было легким, осторожным и пытливым, неуверенным. А потом стало смелее, словно исследуя новые территории. Поцелуи становились страстными и голодными, они почти отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга, отстраняясь только для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.   
  
* * *  
  
Следующим утром Джон проснулся от того, что не мог пошевелиться. Он лежал на спине, и что-то – _кто-то,_  - лежало на нём и не давало сдвинуться с места. В первый миг его переполнила паника, пока он не вспомнил минувшую ночь. Шерлок. Шерлок! Джон открыл глаза и увидел перед собой лохматые темные волосы. Голова Шерлока лежала у него на груди, а длинные руки и ноги довольно эффективно прижимали его тело к матрасу. Правой рукой Шерлок обхватил его за талию, их ноги чуть ли не переплелись друг с другом, а туловищем Шерлок прижался к правой стороне тела Джона. Он выглядел таким молодым, таким невинным.  
  
Волна тепла раскатилась в груди Джона, казалось, что он сейчас взорвется. Он был так счастлив. Свободной рукой он поглаживал руку Шерлока, мягко поцеловал его в макушку. Была ли эта ночь реальностью? Он едва ли мог поверить в это. Но вот он здесь, с Шерлоком –  _Шерлоком!_  – в его руках. Джон не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так счастлив. Он убрал локон с лица Шерлока, погладил его по щеке. Наконец-то мы пришли, подумал Джон. Да, именно так, он наконец-то оказался дома, хотя многим показалось бы причудливым, ассоциировать Шерлока с домом. Но это было так, он был домом Джона, его миром, теперь всё стало на свои места. Господи, как же он любил этого человека.  
  
\- Прекрати думать, - сонно прозвучало с его груди, - еще слишком рано. – Шерлок пошевелился и открыл глаза, поморгав.  
\- Доброе утро, - Джон ухмыльнулся, ведь Шерлок совсем не был ранней пташкой, а часы на тумбочке давали понять, что еще и правда слишком рано. Кроме того, это была суббота, и не нужно было идти на работу. Он вытащил свою правую руку из-под Шерлока и обнял его крепче, снова поглаживая по щеке.  
\- Для «доброго утра» еще слишком рано, на самом деле, - снова раздалось ворчание. Шерлок перевернулся на бок, чтобы можно было видеть Джона, правой рукой он неосознанно начал поглаживать его тело, а ясные серо-голубые глаза принялись исследовать его лицо. Выглядело так, будто Шерлок пытался прочитать его мысли. Потом на его лице возникла улыбка, сначала нерешительная, словно он не знал, правильная ли это реакция. То, что он в итоге прочел на лице Джона, показалось ему достаточно убедительным, так что вскоре это переросло в широкую ухмылку.  
  
Джон ответил ему широкой улыбкой.  
  
\- Хорошо спал?   
\- Я уже несколько недель так хорошо не спал, - ответил Шерлок и зевнул.  
\- Теперь так будет чаще, - улыбка Джона стала еще шире. Он поднялся на локтях и коротко поцеловал Шерлока.   
  
А тот, в свою очередь, потянулся к Джону и поцеловал в ответ медленно и напористо. Джон разомкнул губы, углубляя поцелуй, а потом оказался в руках Шерлока, и они держались друг за друга, как это происходило полночи.   
  
* * *  
  
Ночью не произошло ничего особенного, но, в то же время, и очень много всего. Они прижались друг к другу, словно два утопающих, ищущих опору, хватающих воздух. Они целовались… И целовались, пока их губы не припухли и не были искусаны до крови, пока воздуха не стало слишком мало, а потом снова целовались. Руки на лице, в волосах, на коже, шее, плечах, груди и где угодно ещё. Много чего нужно было исследовать, но этой первой ночью важно было другое. Этой ночью им нужна была взаимная уверенность, что это происходит на самом деле, что это не сон, а реальность.  
  
Сначала Джон едва мог поверить, что Шерлок на самом деле его хочет – такого посредственного, нормального, скучного Джона. Он всё еще немного боялся, что тот вдруг передумает, пораженно посмотрит на него своим проницательным взглядом и спросит, о чем он вообще, черт возьми, думал. Но когда он теперь смотрел ему в глаза, то видел, что всё изменилось. Не только его мир перевернулся с ног на голову.  
  
Шерлок буквально-таки заковал Джона своими длинными руками и ногами. Он должен был его чувствовать, держаться за него - быть уверенным, что не упадёт. Шерлок боялся, что окунётся в бездонную пучину, если выпустит его из своих рук.  
  
Когда он проснулся из-за лишних движений под ним, потребовалось время, чтобы мозг осознал непривычную позицию для сна. А потом, подобно удару, пришло осознание, что это Джон зажал его в объятии. Ему потребовалось всё мужество, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть на Джона, но лишь один взгляд на него дал понять, что всё было в порядке, что он мог расслабиться.  
  
И что он мог целовать Джона. Когда бы ни захотел. Он мог просто войти в гостиную и поцеловать Джона, который сидел бы в кресле и читал газету. Эта мысль вызвала широкую улыбку на его лице. Ох, стоит ему лишь только захотеть! Он спросил себя, почему он просто не попробовал сделать это раньше, это было бы потрясающе, великолепно. Он столько упустил! Тогда Шерлок представил, если бы кто-то другой его обнимал и целовал, и его словно окатило ледяным душем со спины. Нет, никогда. Он невольно встряхнул головой.  
  
\- Всё в порядке? – Спросил Джон больше удивленно, нежели обеспокоенно.   
\- Да… Да, всё в порядке.  
\- Тогда о чем ты думаешь?  
\- О поцелуях, - ответил Шерлок, немного помедлив.  
  
Джон приподнялся на локоть, чтобы лучше его видеть.  
  
\- О моих поцелуях?  
\- О том, чтобы целовать тебя, где захочу и когда захочу. – Шерлок снова вздрогнул, но в этот раз лишь потому, что встретился взглядом с Джоном, у которого расширились зрачки.  
\- И где ты хочешь меня целовать? – Голос Джона стал ниже и словно горячее.  
  
Ох… Ох! Шерлок понял, что Джон под «где» подразумевал нечто другое.   
  
\- Я подумывал о гостиной, - ответил Шерлок и ухмыльнулся.  
  
Джон понял свой просчет и тоже не смог сдержать ухмылки. Но вместо ответа он начал целовать шею Шерлока, спускаясь к ключицам. Джону всегда хотелось это сделать, когда тот носил рубашки с широко расстегнутым воротником; он никогда не застегивал пуговицы до конца, никогда не носил галстук. Шерлок отклонил голову, чтобы открыть Джону больше доступа, и короткий стон слетел с его губ, когда тот мягко прихватил зубами нежную кожу.   
  
\- И я так много думал о твоей шее, - пробормотал Джон.  
  
Его поцелуи становились настойчивее, а укусы – больнее, оставляя после себя темные пятна на бледной коже, это было невероятно. Шерлок простонал громче; он был совершенно не против отметин на шее и ключицах, если это дарило такие ощущения. Джон спускался ниже, целуя и вылизывая, позволив своему языку кружить вокруг сосков Шерлока, когда тот выгнул спину и прерывисто хватал ртом воздух.  
  
\- Есть ещё несколько мест, где я хотел бы тебя поцеловать, можно? – Спустя какое-то время спросил Джон с ухмылкой, оторвавшись уже от пупка.  
\- Господи, да, пожалуйста, Джон.   
  
Джон продолжил двигаться ниже и ниже, касаясь кожи только кончиком языка, словно прокладывая себе путь. Шерлок под ним лишь извивался и всё громче стонал его имя.  
  
Когда Джон облизал его член по всей длине и взял в рот, втягивая щеки и кружа языком по головке, Шерлок не мог больше произнести ни слова. Он дрожал и постанывал, вцепившись руками в покрывало кровати, и буквально выкрикивал имя Джона, когда его, наконец, настиг оргазм.   
  
Джон глубоко поцеловал его, так что Шерлок чувствовал у него на языке свой собственный вкус, это было удивительно. Он обвил Джона руками и прижал к себе, а когда понял, что тот всё еще возбужден, то подтянул его выше за бедра. Джон от неожиданности простонал ему в рот, а Шерлоку удалось просунуть руку между их телами и сомкнуть пальцы на члене партнера. Он медленно водил по нему рукой, очерчивая большим пальцем головку и, почувствовав первые капли выступившей смазки, распределял её по всей длине. Джон прерывисто дышал, а Шерлок целовал его мочку уха, потом перешел на шею, остановившись на самом чувствительном местечке за ухом. Это длилось недолго, и когда Шерлок мягко прикусил кожу на его шее, Джон изогнулся в его руках и задрожал от накрывшей волны оргазма, и на какой-то миг мир исчез в белом тумане. Шерлок прижал Джона крепче к себе, пока он всё еще дрожал и пытался восстановить дыхание.   
  
Они снова целовались, обвивая друг друга руками, поглаживая каждый досягаемый участок тела. Они крепко прижались друг к другу, но всё равно это казалось недостаточно близким контактом.  
  
* * *  
  
В следующую пятницу Джон вернулся с работы рано, а Шерлок был на кухне и работал над экспериментом.   
  
\- Привет, - Джон снял куртку и зашел на кухню, - у меня голова разболелась, я пока пойду, отдохну.  
\- Всё в порядке? – Спросил Шерлок, оторвавшись от микроскопа и сузив глаза.  
\- Да, - заверил Джон, - просто головная боль, правда. Я прилягу на пару часов, потом буду в норме.  
\- Сегодня вечером ты снова собираешься уходить? – Шерлок смотрел на него в упор.   
\- Конечно, собираюсь, и я уже предвкушаю этот ужин, - он ухмыльнулся, - ты же знаешь, что у меня свидание.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Шерлок и снова развернулся к микроскопу.  
  
А Джон ушёл наверх и наслаждался тишиной своей комнаты.  
  
* * *  
  
Была половина восьмого вечера, когда Джон спустился в гостиную. Он немного поспал и принял душ, так что теперь чувствовал себя лучше. Надев узкие черные джинсы и ту самую черную футболку, он стоял перед зеркалом и намеренно приводил волосы в легкий беспорядок.   
  
Вдруг за его спиной возник Шерлок.  
  
\- Не переусердствуй.  
\- Что же я могу поделать, если это нравится моему любовнику? – Ответил Джон и посмотрел на него с самодовольной ухмылкой.  
  
Одним быстрым движением Шерлок развернул его к себе, крепко схватил за плечи и толкнул к стене, впиваясь потемневшим взглядом в Джона. Потом он взял Джона за запястья и прижал их к стене над его головой, так что тот теперь не смог бы вырваться. Шерлок накрыл губы Джона своими, целуя его настойчиво, требовательно, кусая и жадно цепляясь за него. Лишь через какое-то время поцелуи и укусы стали мягче, хватка ослабла, так что Джон смог обнять Шерлока. Тогда Джон прижался к нему сильнее, не желая лишь одностороннего проявления желания. Наконец, Шерлок уткнулся лицом ему в шею.  
  
\- Что же ты со мной сделал, Джон Ватсон?  
  
Джон успокаивающе погладил его по спине.  
  
\- Типичный случай одержимости. - С улыбкой пробормотал он Шерлоку в плечо. – Но, думаю, я смогу с этим жить.  
  
Шерлок, казалось, покраснел, плотнее прижимаясь к его шее.  
  
\- Мне жаль, Джон, я не хотел…  
\- Всё в порядке, - перебил его Джон и взял его лицо в ладони, - быть может, ты немного переборщил с реакцией, но это тоже очень… Стимулирует. – Он коротко поцеловал Шерлока и улыбнулся. – Пойдем уже, я умираю от голода.  
  
* * *  
  
После ужина они отправились в клуб. Шерлок надел черные джинсы и фиолетовую рубашку, которая так нравилась Джону. Они купили себе выпить в баре и сели за один из столиков. Джон знал, как Шерлок любил наблюдать за людьми, так что какое-то время они просто сидели и играли в свою игру. Джон выбирал кого-то из толпы, а Шерлок рассказывал ему всё об этом человеке; это был безумно интересный процесс.  
  
Вскоре Джон уже не мог усидеть на месте, он хотел танцевать, и в этот раз не в одиночестве. Наконец, он встал, протягивая Шерлоку руку.  
  
\- Идёшь?  
\- Я больше никогда не отпущу тебя одного на танцпол, это слишком опасно, - с улыбкой ответил тот и взял Джона за руку.  
  
Джон шел впереди, проталкиваясь через толпу и раздавая приветствия направо и налево, прежде чем пришел туда, куда хотел. Он развернулся и отпустил руку Шерлока, начиная двигаться в такт музыке. Закрыв глаза и склонив голову, он позволил музыке окружить себя, угоняясь за её ритмом.  
  
Шерлок был потрясён. Конечно, он уже знал, как выглядит Джон, когда танцует, но здесь, сейчас, прямо рядом с ним… Это было завораживающе. Он не мог пошевелиться, просто стоял среди людей и наблюдал. Потом Джон открыл глаза и увидел, что происходит. Он улыбнулся, подошел ближе к Шерлоку и взял его за руку. Тот, тем временем, казалось, пришел в себя и вышел из ступора.  
  
Шерлок выглядел сногсшибательно в своей фиолетовой рубашке, Джон не удержался и запустил руку в его кудрявые темные волосы. И тогда Шерлок, наконец, расслабился и предоставил себя музыке. Он танцевал на удивление хорошо, хотя Джон и предполагал, что он стал бы двигаться так же красиво, как и в повседневной жизни.   
  
Как пара они тоже выглядели потрясающе. Шерлок ловил на себе взгляды других людей, а сам сразу узнал несколько девушек, которые за последние пару недель пытались познакомиться с Джоном поближе. Даже Виктор был здесь, который теперь беспомощно и завистливо наблюдал за ними.  
  
Это было просто грандиозно, ведь еще никогда Шерлок не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и гордым. Он был горд, что был здесь с Джоном, что принадлежал ему. Джон выбрал именно его, принял решение в его пользу, хотя мог бы заполучить практически любого из этого клуба. Осознание этого переполняло Шерлока, и у него было такое чувство, что грудь вот-вот разорвёт от счастья. Он взял Джона за руку и сжал сильнее на какой-то момент, а тот с улыбкой ответил на давление и подошёл еще ближе.   
  
Их взгляды встретились и не отрывались друг от друга. Начала играть другая песня, и мелодичная гитарная музыка, словно по заказу, заполнила помещение. Джон потянул Шерлока на себя и, обняв его и плотно прижавшись, продолжил танцевать. Приятный голос певца заставил их на время забыть обо всём вокруг; их мир в этот миг был совершенным, то есть именно таким, каким и должен быть.

_The greatest thing I ever learned is I don't know a thing_   
_The hardest thing I ever earned is a chance in the ring_   
_"Simple boys make better boyfriends"; that just isn't true_   
_And time will tick 'til you can see there's no simple in loving you_   
  
_\- «Rob Me Blind» by Jay Brannan_


End file.
